No Problem
by Ashliegh
Summary: In GoF year when Harry and Ron were fighting, Hermione seemed to talk to Harry. But who talked to Ron besides the twins? RonAngelina fluff. Oneshot.


A/N: Hi guys! Ashliegh here! Ok...so I was kind of looking for a challenge and I  
thought of writing some Ron/Angelina fluff...One-shot fic! It really isn't that bad!  
PLEASE R/R!!!   
  
Summary-In 4th year Ron didn't believe Harry when he told him he didn't put his  
name in the Goblet of Fire. So, of course there had to be a fight. That one night  
when Harry threw a "POTTER REALLY STINKS" badge at him, JKR said Harry  
didn't hear him come up to bed. So did Ron just stay in the common room the  
whole night? Was any one down there with him? Someone was...  
  
  
Disclaimer-I Don't own anything. All characters belong to JKR. I only own the  
plot. If I DID own ANYthing...I wouldn't be sitting in this runned down city I am  
now. lol. So if you sue me...you'll be wasting your time...I ain't got nothin' but a  
nickel! ;)  
  
P.s.- And every Fred/Angelina shipper out there- F/A is still my absolute favorite  
ship!!! I was just bored and decided to write this! ;)  
  
  
  
"NO PROBLEM"   
by Ashliegh  
  
  
  
  
"There you go." a voice sounded. "Something for you to wear on Tuesday. you  
might even have a scar now, if your lucky...That's what you want, isn't it?"   
  
Ron just stood there, too angry for words or actions, as Harry stormed passed  
him to the boys' dormitory. Harry and Ron had been fighting for some while now  
and both of them were too stubborn to apologize.   
  
The fight had started with Harry's name coming out of the Goblet of Fire. Ron  
wasn't speaking to Harry because Harry wouldn't admit he had put his name in.  
Harry wasn't speaking to Ron because Ron wouldn't believe him when he said  
he had nothing to do with it.   
  
Of course Harry hadn't put his name in. But Ron just wouldn't believe it. So he  
just stood there, listening to the dying fire crackling as Harry's footsteps faded  
away. Ron just stared at the floor not knowing what to do. He didn't want to go  
back up to the dormitory.   
  
Him and Harry were like brothers, and he hated it when they were fighting. But  
Ron just couldn't take it anymore. Sure, Harry was famous, and he had a good  
reason to be. But being a famous person's bestfriend is no easy task. Whenever  
Harry is recognized in public Ron was always pushed aside. Ron was always  
Harry's shadow. He didn't mind it because he was used to not being the center  
of attention, because of his 5 older brothers. But the moment when Harry's name  
came out of the Goblet, that was the last straw.   
  
It wouldn't have been as bad if Harry would have at least mentioned to Ron  
that he was going to put his name in, but he hadn't. And Ron always considered  
that Harry didn't put his name in, but something in the back of his mind kept  
telling him to neglect that thought.  
  
Not really feeling like going to sleep, Ron sat down on the couch infront of the  
fire. He just stared at it, vision getting blurry. Tears stung at his eyes, he felt so  
abandoned. Abandoned by his bestfriend. Some tears ran down his cheeks, but  
he wiped them a way quickly, ashamed of crying, and because he heard  
footsteps coming down the spiral staircase.   
  
Ron just sat there, still staring at the fire, back to the stairs, hoping that  
whoever was coming down wouldn't be Harry, and that they wouldn't see him.  
The footsteps drew closer and closer. Ron heard whoever it was turn on the  
water faucet and then turn it back off. The footsteps started walking towards the  
stairs again, but then stopped.  
  
"Ron?" a female's voice called timidly.  
  
Ron turned around slowly, just to find him self looking eye to eye with Angelina  
Johnson. She was standing there in purple flannel pajama pants and a lavender  
undershirt, with a glass of water in her hand. She noticed that his eyes were  
slightly red.   
  
"Are you ok?" she asked a bit worried.  
  
"I'm-I'm ok." he nodded.  
  
She put her glass down on the nearest table and walked towards Ron. She  
now stood by his side. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah," he nodded again, staring at the floor. There was an akward silence for a  
couple seconds.  
  
"So.." Angelina began, "your sitting down here, in the empty common room,  
alone, at 1:30 in the morning, because your spirits are so high that you couldn't  
sleep?"   
  
Some tears were falling out of his eyes now, he just couldn't help it. Angelina  
noticed this and became rather concerned.  
  
"Hey, Ron," she said kneeling down by the arm rest on the couch to look at him,  
"I didn't mean anything. I'm sorry-"  
  
"It's not you." he said wiping the tears away. "It's just..." he broke off and shook  
his head, "I'm sorry that I'm crying infront of you. I feel really stupid."  
  
"Oh no, it's alright." she said getting off the floor and taking a seat next to him on  
the couch. She laid a comforting hand over his own. "There is something  
bothering you. I'm a girl, Ron, I can tell." she gave him a small smile. "You can  
tell me about it."   
  
Ron bit his lip. Sure, him and Angelina were good friends. She came over  
sometimes to visit Fred and George. And when they were getting yelled at,  
Angelina would sit and talk to Ron. But, they didn't spend that much time  
together over the holidays anymore and he didn't know if she would go and tell  
Fred and George everything.   
  
As if Angelina read his mind, she said, "I won't tell Fred and George. I won't  
tell anyone." He looked up at her. "Ron, I want to help you. I wouldn't tell  
anyone. We're friends...right?"   
  
"Of course!" he said nodding, smiling a bit. "It's just...well...if I tell you, you  
promise you won't tell anyone?"   
  
"I swear."  
  
He looked at her in the eye for a moment. He never realized what deep brown  
eyes she had. "Well...me and Harry are in an...argument...right  
now...and...I...just feel abandoned."  
  
"Abandoned?"  
  
"Yeah..." he said while she pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on  
top, looking at him in deep concentration. "It all started when Harry's name came  
out of the Goblet of Fire." And he explained how he was tired of being a shadow.  
And how Harry never told him he was going to enter. And how Hermione was  
always talking to Harry and barely to him, and how he felt like an outcast. And  
how he felt like Harry was his brother and he hated it when they fought.  
  
"Well," Angelina started after Ron finished. "Maybe Harry didn't put his name in  
the Goblet. I mean...think about it...this is Hogwarts we're in, anything can  
happen."  
  
"Yeah," Ron said. For some reason, hearing this from Angelina was much more  
convincing then hearing it from Harry. He felt much better now. He just needed  
to talk to someone. "Thanks for listening, Angelina."   
  
Seeing Ron smile, made Angelina smile too. She always thought Fred's  
younger brother was cute. "It's no problem. Like I said, your my friend."  
  
"But what do you think I should do?" he asked, hoping she wouldn't tell him to go  
apologize.  
  
"Well, just wait it out a couple more days. Things should lighten up after the first  
task on Tuesday."  
  
"You think?"  
  
She nodded. "Of course. Any of the serious fights Fred and I have been in,  
things always lighten up in a couple days."  
  
Ron smiled at this, he knew Fred and Angelina got in plenty of arguments. He  
knew he could trust Angelina with this subject, she had plenty of experience.  
"Ok...I'll just wait a couple days then..."  
  
"Yeah, if he's still up tight, I'll try talking to him if you want me too." she said  
kindly.  
  
"Ok. Thanks so much Angelina." he couldn't help himself-he hugged her.  
  
Angelina was a little shocked at first. Ron was 2 years younger then her and  
her stomach never felt like this when she hugged him before. When she felt Ron  
moving away, she hugged him back. They stood there in eachother's arms for a  
couple more seconds. When they pulled apart they were both smiling and Ron's  
face had a tint of Red to it.   
  
Ron looked over his brother's olive-skinned bestfriend and noticed how pretty  
she was. Ron didn't realized he was staring at her until she put her arm around  
his shoulder and leaned against him.  
  
"You'll be ok, you know. You and Harry are like Fred and George-your always  
together."  
  
His breath grew a little rapid, but he felt comfortable. He leaned his head  
against the top of hers and placed his hand over hers and held it. "Thanks,  
Angelina" he whispered. "I really do appreciate it. Out of you and the twins, you  
were always the one I had more trust in."   
  
She gave a small laugh. "Thanks! And honestly, it's no problem. I'd always  
help you out in anything."   
  
He smiled ran his fingers over her hand. The hand on the arm around his  
shoulder started playing with his hair, softly. Angelina knew that Ron was her  
two bestfriend's brother and that he was 2 years younger then her, but she felt  
that she would do anything for Ron. He was just so sweet and honest.  
  
The clock chimed and it was 2am. They had been sitting there in that position  
for about 15 minutes. "Er-" Angelina began, pulling her arm back, "I guess I  
should be getting up to my room. Are you going to go up and get some sleep?"   
  
"Yeah," Ron said clearing his throat. Angelina got up first and helped Ron to his  
feet. They walked to the stairs and were about to go their separate ways, when  
Ron said,   
  
"Thanks again, Angelina. You really don't know how much you helped me."   
  
"Honestly, it's not a prob-" but Ron cut her off by placing his lips on hers. It  
wasn't that difficult because Ron was tall for his age and only an inch shorter  
then her. He quickly pulled away, face redder then it had ever been before.   
  
"Well, I guess I'll be going now." he said quickly. She just smiled at him.  
  
"G'Night, Ron."  
  
"Night, Angelina." He watched her go up the stairs and when her footsteps faded  
he said to himself, "Too bad Fred has a crush on you." But he smiled at his own  
comment as he walked up to his dorm. He always thought his brother's crush on  
Angelina was hilarious.   
  
  
THE END  
  
  
A/N: Well...was it ok?? Loved it? Hated it? Thought it was interesting? PLEASE  
R/R!!! Reviews are what keep me writing!! ;) And always feel free to email me!  
:D  
  
~*Ashliegh*~ 


End file.
